Data processing systems are commonly used to execute a number of complex operations, such as retrieving information, verifying compliance with software licenses, installing software products, and the like.
Particularly, retrieving information in a data processing system typically requires accessing a database consisting of a structured collection of information based on a specific schema. The information stored in the database may be retrieved by submitting queries written in a particular language, such as the Structured Query Language (“SQL”). The database may be controlled by a Database Management System (“DBMS”) that may execute queries to extract the corresponding information from the database. This information may be displayed in the form of reports.
Access to available information is often a key factor for success in modern organizations. For example, executives and financial staff may routinely need to retrieve business-related information such as performance indicators, compliance with regulations, and the like. Retrieving information for such purposes may require that business people interact with technology to build and execute SQL queries, for example. Business people, however, may not have the necessary technical expertise to interact effectively with the technology to generate the desired queries. Therefore, the queries may need to be created in advance by technical people with the required skills. These static queries may then be saved for later use by such business people.